sun's in your eyes (and i'm blinded by my love for you)
by angstyteenagetrash
Summary: they're seventeen and in love, but maybe they shouldn't be because, well, what seventeen-year-old knew what love was? but they're wizards and witches and magic isn't supposed to exist, so maybe they do, but who knows because they're in the middle of a war and they're only seventeen JL


A/N: Very, very late jilytober entry, but here it is. I will gladly take requests.

Title: the sun's in your eyes (and i'm blinded by my love for you)

Rating: T for Jamesness basically

Words: 1,302

The sun was in his eyes as he sat on his broom, hovering in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. He was flushed and slightly sweaty from some maneuvers he'd been practicing. His wild black hair was even more wild from flying. Inside the castle, a true Hogwarts Halloween feast was about to begin. He let out a sigh; not from impatience though, from contentment. The October wind blew and cooled his not-cold but not-hot face. He nose ran a bit and wiped it on his hand.

A flash of movement to left in the stands caught his attention. A flash of red and the scuff of leather told him she was here. She was smiling, he could tell he always could, and the sun was in her eyes, setting the green on fire. He flew over to the stands, dropped off his broom and grinned at her. She was wearing a dark brown pea coat, with a green jumper peeking out the bottom, dark jeans, tall brown leather boots, and her Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Wotcher," she said. He stared at her in amazement.

"Wotcher! That's it! I was beginning to think you'd completely forgotten about it! Wotcher." He shook his head disappointingly.

She just smiled at him fondly.

"So what n-"

He kissed her, soundly, stealing her breath, making her knees weak, softly but fiercely at the same time, just like always. He pulled away, ran his lips across her jaw, tangled his finger in her dark red hair. A small sigh escaped her lips, which brought his own back to hers. He pulled back and smiled, green eyes meeting hazel.

"Now we ride off into the sunset like the heroes of one of your Muggle fairy tales. Except, we fly instead of ride, but flying on a broom involves riding, so-"

She kissed him quickly, softly.

"You're rambling, love. Besides, we can't leave; not now."

The smile slipped of her face and his shoulders slumped.

"Please, this is our last Halloween at Hogwarts, and I intend to make it a good one. Please, let's just forget about the war tonight, and go back to fretting about the papers in the morning, after a long, tiring, but immensely satisfying night. Please, Lily," he finished wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush to his chest.

"Fine, James. Now get off me, you're all sweaty," she complained, pushing him away playfully. James grinned.

"Oh, you're just jealous you're the one who didn't get me this way," he said slyly.

Lily turned a dark red and punched his arm.

"Smarmy git."

James held out his hand.

"Come on, Evans, I've got a special surprise for you!"

Lily took his hand and he led her down the stands and towards the Forbidden Forest. They walked in silence for a while, hand in hand, but once they reached the edge of the forest, Lily jumped onto his back. He stumbled slightly.

"Lils, what was that for?" James demanded.

"Oi, my feet are tired from running around all day, the least you could do was give me a piggy back ride," Lily pouted.

James rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same.

"So, how're my boys doing?"

James smirked at Remus, Sirius, and Peter being referred to as Lily's boys.

"Petey's doing just fine, immensely happy about the Feast tonight. Moony and Pads are to caught up in each other to care. I call it the 'honeymoon phase,'" he said with a grin. "Get it, Lils? Honeymoon, get it?"

Lily rolled her eyes but giggled.

"So, where are we going?" she asked at last. James shrugged a little.

"Somewhere."

"Excellent observation, Sherlock," she said dryly.

"You know I don't appreciate your Muggle jokes. And I think you've been spending to much time around Remus. Only he can rival that much sarcasm and dryness."

"You still haven't answered the question, Potter."

"That's because it's a surprise, Evans. You're not supposed to know. But you will soon. We're almost there, so please get off and close your eyes."

James craned his neck to look at her. Well, his eyes said. Lily sighed and dropped down. He raised his eyebrows and Lily's own eyes widen.

"Oh, no, I am not walking through the Forbidden Forest at sundown with my eyes closed, definitely not, absolutely not," she asserted, crossing her arms and giving James a dangerous look.

James only laughed, and it rang out in the trees, and if Lily was perfectly honest, she have to admit that it was one of her favorite sounds, James' laugh. It was nice to hear such a carefree and contagious sound.

"Oh, come on, Lily, you can hold my hand," he said, proffering his hand with a smile and a look in his eyes Lily couldn't quite identify, something between fondness, amusement, and… love? This startled her a bit.

"Lily?"

This snapped her out of it, his dark eyebrows scrunching up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, and took his warm, Quidditch-calloused hands and smiled. He smiled back at her, a bit confused. They started walking again, before James stopped suddenly and exclaimed,

"You're supposed to close your eyes!"

Lily laughed and relented, closing her eyes. She slid her right hand on top of James' hand holding her left hand. They continued on, slowly, carefully, so Lily wouldn't trip. Then they stopped.

"You can open your eyes," James said quietly, surprisingly close, hot breath across her ear.

Slowly, she did as he said and opened her eyes.

It was beautiful. They were at a small clearing, a rocky wall at the far end, and a red and gold blanket spread on the ground, with food, so much food, spread out it looked like their very own Halloween Feast. But the best, most fantastic thing about this tiny spot, was the fairies. There must have been hundreds of them, all filling the air, making it glow golden.

Lily turned to look at James in awe. She opened her mouth to ask him, but he came close and covered it with his mouth instead, gently, lovingly, drawing all the breath out of her. She loved it when he did that, kissed her breathless, like she was oxygen and he was drowning man, like she was the only thing in the universe that mattered. He pulled back, plucking a final kiss from her lips, but still held her close.

"Do you like it?" he asked, quite breathless. Lily let loose an airy laugh.

"Do I like it, you ask. Nay, dear one, I love it all as very much as I love you."

They both froze for a minute.

"What?" James asked, whispered, hazel eyes boring into emerald. "You what?"

And then Lily knew. She knew as she looked into the warm, shining, hazel eyes, heard quick, quiet breaths, felt always-warm hands on her waist. She knew without a doubt as she saw what he had done for her, knew it as clear as if she had seen it, known it all along.

"I love you, so much."

And then James' face split into a smile so big, she feared it would crack his face. And James knew, always had. He had always known, always felt that he would love her forever, until the end of time and beyond. He was Lily's from the very beginning, from the moment they introduced themselves, even if he was eleven and didn't know what love was. But he sure as hell knew what it was now. Love was Lily.

"I love you, Lily, so much it hurts."

And then they were kissing again, hard and soft, lazy and hurried, nonchalant and with purpose. They were kissing like the world was ending tomorrow and they'd never see each other again, and even if it was, this was the way to end it.

Together.


End file.
